


Rules Were Meant to be Thrown Out the Window

by T0XIC_P0IS0N



Series: The Art of Family [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Breeding, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Crowley (Good Omens), Gentle Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), this is my first smut for this fandom don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0XIC_P0IS0N/pseuds/T0XIC_P0IS0N
Summary: Alpha and Omega angels are heavily medicated as opposed to demons, who allow their ruts and heats to run freely. Well, now that Aziraphale is considered a traitor to his kind, he’s free to throw those rules right out the window.





	Rules Were Meant to be Thrown Out the Window

_ Rules Were Meant to be Thrown Out the Window _

_ Part 1/3 _

  
  
  


Aziraphale remembered the day God announced to him that he was an Omega. These announcements were done in private, for reasons the blond could never explain. He remembered feeling nervous, stomach twisting in uncomfortable knots, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for God to deliver him the news. With him being an Omega announced, Aziraphale tasted a flurry of emotions all combined into one; shock, disbelief, sicken and demean. At first, he believed this was God’s way of a joke, considering Her reputation in producing sick jokes. During his laughter, he was met with silence, a serious silence that pounded in Aziraphale’s head. This silence caused Aziraphale to stop laughing, his forced smile to drop into a horrified frown, eyes widened at the Almighty in disbelief. 

The stunned silence would eventually dissipate when God continued Her overly rehearsed lines, explaining to him that, from now on, he will be heavily medicated. She told Aziraphale that this was required of all Alpha and Omega angels, missing a single dose would be punishable by Fall. She would talk over him, ignoring his questions to continue what she’s always said to Alphas and Omegas since the dawn of time. Her lines could be compared to a robot, perfectly rehearsed and memorized. Soon, Aziraphale would be dismissed from Her hall, questions unanswered, the feeling that his heart had been taken out and stomped on. He remembered the final warning God gave him:

_ “Remember to keep your virginity, Aziraphale. Never give it to someone else. There will be consequences for the loss of chastity.”  _

Now, Aziraphale is considered a traitor to Heaven. Now shunned out of his Heavenly birthplace, the idea of heat came to the Omega’s mind. He was running out of suppressants, and fast—sure, he could try to obtain more, but he didn’t think  _ human _ medication was going to work on him. Angels had special medication different from mankind… 

Then he thought of Crowley. The demon is an Alpha, the perfect partner for Omegas. But, Aziraphale is an angel, and Crowley is a demon—surely, there would be complications. He wasn’t even sure if angels and demons  _ could _ mate! What if his body rejects Crowley? What if, upon mating with Crowley, it would induce his Fall? Personally, he didn’t want to Fall—Crowley even said he didn’t want him to feel that sort of pain… It must be horrible. 

Then again, he  _ is _ a traitor to Heaven, as far as anyone is concerned. So, maybe they’ll be okay… 

He ended up running out of suppressants a week later.

  
  
  


Aziraphale knew his heat was approaching. He already started building himself a nest, something Omegas make about a week before their incoming heat. The angel didn’t  _ need _ to partake in human needs, but he found himself  _ napping _ inside that nest of his. He couldn’t help it; his nest was just  _ so _ comfortable, so full of blankets and pillows. It was especially comforting to curl up in his nest when he was irritated after a long day at the bookshop, finding most of the customers irritating, snapping over the littlest of things. 

He also noticed the strange need to eat food. Again, angels do not need to partake in human needs, and the fact that he was undergoing such a human tradition was strange to him. He knew the scent of pre-heat was on him, taking the strange looks he’s received from Alphas into consideration—looks that made Aziraphale extremely uncomfortable. 

Aziraphale wanted only  _ one _ person, who wasn’t even a person at all, but a  _ demon _ .

“Angel!” Crowley hollers into the quiet, empty bookshop. It was a little bit after closing, and Crowley has made it a habit to strut in the closed bookshop to be with his angel.

Aziraphale smiles. “Over here, my dear!”  _ Over here _ meant he was behind a shelf, reorganizing books.

As Crowley made his way to where Aziraphale was, the closer he got, the stronger the sweet scene became. The pungent scent wasn’t exactly suffocating, it was neither weak or strong. It smells so hauntingly familiar to an Omega in heat… 

When Crowley found Aziraphale, the latter had his back to Crowley, organizing misplaced books on the shelf. Instead of saying anything to alert the angel of his presence, Crowley just stood there, taking in the scent that was coming from Aziraphale. It was a little shocking, to say the least, smelling how sweet the angel smelled—more so than usual. Naturally, the Omega had a pleasant, sweet scent, as all Omegas typically do, angel or not, but this was something entirely different. Maybe it was just another new brand of that alleged barber of his suggested…?

Crowley couldn’t help but strut over to Aziraphale, quietly, before burying his face into the back of the angel’s neck, deeply inhaling his scent. He just smelled so unbearably  _ good, _ Crowley couldn’t help himself. Aziraphale jumped and dropped the book he was holding in shock, before instantly calming down when he caught a whiff of Crowley’s scent, a powerful scent, spicy and smokey but so comforting and homey. The angel sighed contently, forgetting about the book on the floor. He turns around and buries his head into Crowley’s shoulder, the latter wrapping his arms around the Omega’s waist as he digs his nose into the angel’s neck, once again inhaling his scent. The Omega giggles a little, slowly wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders, feeling rather safe in the demon’s arms. 

“Hello, Crowley.” Aziraphale greets, smiling a little when Crowley kisses his neck. 

“Hello to you too, angel.” Crowley greets back, continuing to burying his nose in the Omega’s neck. He was very well aware of what he was doing, but since Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind, Crowley felt safe to keep doing it. But he decided to explain his actions when the angel squirmed. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself… you smell so good.”

He should really tell Crowley, but he feared the potential consequences of his actions. What if Crowley didn’t have the desire to mate with him? What if, upon mating, Aziraphale Falls? What if Crowley was disgusted in what he saw? What if Heaven and Hell found out, and decided to take action upon them again? There was a myriad of different outcomes that could occur due to his actions…

_ Oh, fuck it. _

Aziraphale bit his lip. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much Crowley deserved to know. So, he took a deep breath and made his decision. 

“Oh, that, um, would be my preheat, my dear.”  _ Please don’t be disgusted, please don’t be disgusted, please don’t be— _

Crowley stopped sniffing and rubbing against Aziraphale’s neck, paused, before pulling his head up to look at him. “Thought you had suppressants?” He asked. 

Aziraphale sighed. “I did. I do believe I ran out a week ago. I cannot take human suppressants due to my angelhood; we have different biological makeups.”

“I _ —angel, _ ” Crowley’s hand came up to cup Aziraphale’s cheek, the Omega leaning into his touch, resting his own hand on top of Crowley’s.  _ Needy. Definitely a sign of preheat. _ “Why didn’t you  _ tell _ me?”

“I just did, though.” 

“No—why didn’t you tell me  _ before? _ ” Crowley rephrases. “You don’t smell like you’re in preheat; you smell like you’re  _ in _ heat.”

Aziraphale’s heart sank. “I-I do?”  _ Come to think of it, he did feel quite… warmer than usual. _

Crowley nodded. Before either of them could say anything else, Aziraphale’s legs seemed to give out from under him, falling into Crowley’s arms with a yelp, the demon easily catching him. Aziraphale’s blunt nails dug into Crowley’s shoulders, putting most of his weight on the latter as his legs trembled, threatening to force the angel to the ground. The Alpha’s strong, abundant pheromones seemed to make the angel’s knees weaker. Aziraphale whimpered quietly; this wasn’t happening earlier. Sure, he knew that he was producing a rather sweet aroma (and confirmed this when human Alphas came into the shop and gave him weird glances), but he didn’t realize it was  _ this _ bad. Crowley even said it himself; he smelled like he was in heat.

_ Oh, good Lord, I’ve been in heat the entire day! _ Aziraphale shouted in his thoughts.

Crowley’s shades lowered on his face, revealing his worried, serpentine eyes. “Angel?” 

Aziraphale let out another whimper when Crowley’s arms tightened possessively around his waist. “I— sorry, my dear, I didn’t—” 

“Do you need help with this?” Crowley asks gently, soothingly rubbing the angel’s back.

Aziraphale’s breath hitches. “ _ Oh,  _ I can’t put this burden on you.”

“ _ Burden? _ ” Crowley repeats in utter outrage. Aziraphale had to resist the urge to bare his neck at the Alpha. “You’re in  _ heat, _ Aziraphale! As an Alpha, I would never be able to forgive myself if I left you alone to suffer like this.”

Aziraphale bit his lip and looked down at the floor. Crowley made sense; a rare moment to be apart of, really. The angel heard stories about some Alphas feeling guilty about leaving Omegas alone while in their heats—but those were  _ human _ stories, he’d never seen a  _ demon _ act like that. Crowley seemed to be that type of Alpha; the type with undying loyalty to stay with an Omega during their heat.

_ Did that mean Crowley  _ wanted  _ to mate with him? _

“Angel, look at me,” Crowley’s hand comes in contact with Aziraphale’s cheek, cupping it gently as he brings the angel’s head up to look at him. When blue eyes met with serpent yellow, Crowley could tell how terrified Aziraphale looked. It broke his heart. “This is your first heat, right?” 

Aziraphale nodded. 

“First heats are typically the most overwhelming. You’ll need someone to get you through this. And, as I said, I am  _ not _ leaving you alone to deal with this.” Crowley tells him. He presses their foreheads together, Aziraphale resisting the urge to moan from the contact. “I love you, angel. Now let me help you.” 

Aziraphale nodded, more frantic than he had wished it to be. “Please, my dear, I fear I might discorporate at this rate—”

“Well, we can’t have that happening, now can we?” Crowley’s question was rhetorical. He scooped the Omega up in his arms and began to make his way upstairs. The demon is more than able to find his way around the flat upstairs, already having been up there a myriad of times. He knew which room Aziraphale stayed in from time to time, even though the angel didn’t sleep. The Alpha miracled the bedroom door open and shut, making his way over to the bed with a writhing and whining Aziraphale in his arms. The bed already had a nest on it, and Crowley concluded that Aziraphale pre-made this some time ago. 

When Crowley laid Aziraphale down on the bed, he tried to let go but the Omega whined and clung to him tighter, refusing to let go. 

“Angel,” The demon chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. So let go.” He said gently. 

Reluctantly, Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s shoulders, falling back on the pillows. With a snap of Crowley’s fingers, Aziraphale’s clothes were gone, revealing himself in every way possible. Crowley discarded his designer shades as he began to go to work. 

The demon trailed kisses down Aziraphale’s chest and stomach, then kissing and nibbling gently on his inner thighs. He trailed lower in between Aziraphale’s legs until his lips came in contact with the angel’s slick-soaked cunt, slipping his tongue into the entrance. The sweet taste of Aziraphale’s slick was ironically Heavenly. A cry left past the angel’s lips, gripping the pillow under his head. Crowley licked and sucked at the cunt, sliding his tongue in and out over and over again. The Omega’s moans were like music to Crowley’s ears, listening happily to Aziraphale’s pleasured moans and cries. 

“You’re  _ delicious _ .” Crowley hums, earning a disproved whine from Aziraphale when he pulls off. The demon licked his lips of any stray slick. “I don’t even think I need to stretch you out; already wet and ready for me to take you.” 

“Please, Crowley,” Aziraphale begs, eyes glazed and face red. “ _ Please _ , take me.”

Crowley smiled. “I will.” He said simply, snapping his fingers again to rid himself of his clothes. Crowley slots himself in between Aziraphale’s legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against the lips of the angel’s wet cunt. Aziraphale let out a gasp, a leg wrapping around Crowley’s waist as he spread the other one further than before. The blond moaned loudly when Crowley pushes his hips forward, burying his cock inside his angel. With his hips flush against Aziraphale’s, fully seated inside, Crowley lets out a small gasp at the feeling of Aziraphale’s clenching cunt around his cock. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Crowley groans. He catches on to the wiggling his hips, whimpering in the process. “Ready for me to move?”

Aziraphale nods desperately. “Please, Crowley,  _ move _ —”

Crowley complies instantly, pulling out almost all the way before shoving back in, earning a loud moan from Aziraphale in response. Aziraphale’s insides were so scorching, it was a miracle Crowley didn’t come right then and there. Squelching sounds, moans, and groans filled the air, sheets wrapped around them as they made love. Aziraphale’s blunt nails dug into Crowley’s back, raking down.

“You’re ssssuch a good boy, angel.” Crowley praises, fingers gently knotting into Aziraphale’s sweaty, blond locks. The angel moans in response. “My good, needy Omega. You’re— _ oh, _ you’re  _ mine _ , angel.”

Aziraphale nods. “Y-yours, Crowley, I—oh,  _ fuck _ —I’m  _ yours _ .” He agrees, moaning loudly. 

“That’ssss right, angel,” He hisses. “You’re  _ mine _ , no one else’s.” 

Crowley’s thrusts become faster, slamming into that certain spot within Aziraphale to make his angel scream out in ecstasy, the demon above him groaned. Aziraphale can feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm, feeling it build up in his stomach as Crowley’s cock pushed impossibly deep inside his cunt. Aziraphale’s arms came up to wrap around his Alpha’s neck, cunt clenching tightly around Crowley’s cock as he orgasmed, trembling in the demon’s arms. His pussy juices collided with the demon’s cock, letting out a cry as he came. 

Crowley wasn’t too far behind in the orgasm party. He dropped his head, forehead pressed against Aziraphale’s shoulder as he came, spilling his seed inside Aziraphale. He stopped moving, his knot forming and connecting them, the Omega whimpering as the knot stretched him further. Crowley licked the angel’s neck, fangs burying into the Omega’s neck, marking him as his. Aziraphale moaned lightly, moving his head to do the same thing to Crowley. 

When they were done, Crowley pulled his head up, looking down at Aziraphale with a smile. The Omega couldn’t help but smile back up at him, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Crowley didn’t dare to move, knot still connecting them together. Crowley was the one to pull away, pressing their foreheads together as they sat there together. Then, suddenly, the demon snickers. This catches Aziraphale’s attention, opening his eyes to look at Crowley, raising an eyebrow at the Alpha.

Crowley returns the gaze.

“Am I still doing to fast for you, angel?”

Aziraphale glared. “Oh, shut it, you.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


Crowley sat at the edge of the bed, glancing down at Aziraphale’s form, who was wearing nothing but his tartan sleeping gown. Crowley was, surprisingly, the most decently dressed out of the two of them; wearing his pants but without his shirt. Not that Aziraphale minded, really; he loved seeing Crowley wear as little clothes as possible. As did Crowley. 

“Are you feeling fine, darling?” Crowley asks, raking his fingers down Aziraphale cheek. 

Aziraphale hummed. “Better than what I was a few days ago.” He admits. 

Crowley grins. He slips down onto the mattress behind Aziraphale, wrapping his arm around Aziraphale’s waist, spooning his Omega from behind. He kissed his neck, right where his mating mark was, causing the angel to crane his neck to the side. Aziraphale smelled like him now, and so Crowley took immense pride in that fact. 

“Do you want to have another round, angel?” Crowley asks. 

Aziraphale nuzzled his cheek into his pillow. “I would much rather  _ sleep _ right now, dear.”

Crowley nods. And they do.

  
  


~~~

  
  


A week and a half later, Aziraphale was back to normal. His heat had finally subsided, and, what’s more, he didn’t Fall like he feared he would! It was a very joyous day indeed. Now that he was back to normal, he could finally get back to running his bookshop. After some time upon mating with Crowley, being taken by said demon many, many times, the Archangels didn’t even seem to notice, either. Aziraphale had a foul feeling that they would, but even so, he knew Crowley would be there to protect him. He was  _ his _ Omega, after all, so it was only natural his Alpha would come running if he was in danger. 

… But today was unlike any day. Yes, going through his first heat was certainly something, but today was more than out of the ordinary. He kept  _ glowing _ , randomly at times, which was absolutely anything but normal. That… shouldn’t be happening, especially not in this plane of reality. Aziraphale had to get it under control when it happened, in fear it would scare away customers. But he just couldn’t get over how weird and random the whole  _ glowing _ thing was… 

At closing time, Aziraphale felt  _ exhausted _ . That, too, wasn’t normal; he was an angel, and angels didn’t get tired (but he did discover they had the capacity to when in heat.) It alarmed him a little, fearing it was a possible side-effect upon his and Crowley’s mating. He paced around the bookshop, biting his thumb nervously. Crowley wasn’t here; back at his own flat because he had to attend to something—that  _ something _ more than likely being terrorizing his poor plants again. 

Maybe Crowley had an explanation for this? Maybe this was a side-effect when demons mated? But, Aziraphale  _ isn’t _ a demon, so that can’t be right. Maybe—

Aziraphale stopped pacing. 

Something inside him had just  _ lurched _ . Specifically, in his  _ stomach _ . Aziraphale paused, eyes wide, before slowing looking down at his stomach. His hands shook as he was filled with fear, the realization of what just happened slowly sinking in. Something inside him just  _ moved,  _ something that he didn’t think was supposed to be in there. That was  _ not _ normal. 

Swallowing, Aziraphale slowly moved his hand to touch his stomach, pressing his palm flat against where it had moved. Instantly, whatever it was inside had moved again, the Omega flinching when he felt it move right under his hand. 

He bit his lip and pondered.  _ Okay, let’s go over all that’s happened in recent events. _ Aziraphale thought to himself.  _ Okay, so first, Crowley and I mated many, many times a week and a half ago.  _ He began.  _ I’ve been glowing of light this entire day as if I was being blessed by God Herself. Now, something in my stomach moved just now. What in _ — _ oh. _

Aziraphale’s eyes widened even further than before. The glowing; he  _ was _ being blessed by God Herself! When accompanied by the fact that Crowley knotted him many times when he was in heat, a time when Omegas are said to be the most fertile could only mean one thing.

_ I’m pregnant. _ Aziraphale thought. He pressed his hand against his stomach again, once more feeling the creature inside move around. He covered his mouth with his other hand, beginning to jump up and down in his spot.  _ Oh my goodness! Crowley and I are going to have a baby! I can’t _ — _ oh! _

Aziraphale stopped jumping as the creature moved some more, obviously confused and scared, unintentionally hurting him, he was sure. He looked back down to his stomach and smiled. 

“Sorry, little one.” Aziraphale apologizes, placing his other hand over the top of his belly.  _ I need to call Crowley. _

Walking to the phone, he picked it up and dialed Crowley’s number. He waited for some time, nervousness building up inside of him again. When the demon picked up, he did his normal greet, and the angel began talking.

“Hello, Crowley. Um,” Aziraphale breathed in deeply. “So, I made a discovery today! I do believe you will find it most remarkable.” 

“ _ Oh? _ ” Was Crowley’s normal, smooth voice. “ _ Do tell. _ ”

Aziraphale took in another deep breath. “Well, I have been glowing all day, as though I was being blessed,” He began. “I, well, I’m pregnant, Crowley.” 

He was met with silence from the other end. 

Aziraphale bit his lip nervously. “Crowley?—” 

All of a sudden, Crowley hung up. Aziraphale felt his heart sink into his stomach, slowly, he sat the phone down. No, Crowley surely wouldn’t leave him over this! He wouldn’t leave just because of a child… Would he? Aziraphale didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to—

Suddenly, Crowley appeared. He didn’t have his shades, his eyes were wide, and he looked directly at Aziraphale. 

“Crowley? What—”

“Are you  _ sure? _ ” He asks.

Aziraphale bit his lip nervously. “Why, yes. You see, my dear boy, something inside me  _ moved,  _ so—”

Crowley rushed over to Aziraphale, the angel didn’t even have time to react. The demon grabbed the angel, lifting him up and gently spinning him around. Aziraphale screamed in shock, spazzing to wrap his arms around Crowley’s shoulders, but calmed down and started to laugh. Crowley would eventually stop spinning the angel around the room, holding Aziraphale up in his arms. To keep himself up, the angel needed to wrap his legs around the other’s waist, Crowley standing there, pressing kisses to his angel, his Omega’s neck happily. They were both laughing happily, both understandably crying at the thought of having a child. 

  
_ Aziraphale knew, from that moment on, they would be okay. _


End file.
